THIS invention relates to a method of and a system for conducting interactive data exchange functions between a user base, typically at home or at an office and a remote computer network.
The data exchange may relate to financial transactions including banking and/or shopping transactions. The known systems and methods for conducting home shopping and home banking transactions suffer from the disadvantage that they are either not fully interactive in real time and/or they do not provide a visual communication interface at the user base, such as the home or office.